


We're So Close

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: One morning, Garrett was lounging in bed, watching his sleeping lovers.
Relationships: Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen, Fenris/Aveline Vallen, Fenris/Donnic Hendyr, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Hawke/Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen, Fenris/Male Hawke, Fenris/Male Hawke/Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen, Hawke/Aveline Vallen, Hawke/Donnic Hendyr, Male Hawke/Aveline Vallen, Male Hawke/Donnic Hendyr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Rare Dragon Age Queer Ships





	We're So Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"We're so close, we may as well have a fourgy."

Garrett Hawke had said that about six months earlier, when he, Fenris, Aveline, and Donnic had visited the Hanged Man after one particularly adventurous trip to the docks. He had been far from sober that night, but not drunk enough to forget saying that sentence, the one that had made Donnic almost choke on his drink as a blush spread across his face. Aveline had just rolled her eyes at Garrett, something he was already used to seeing, and had called him an idiot, but her cheeks reddened slightly as well. Fenris, who had been mostly quiet throughout the evening, had snorted at the comment, but he had glanced curiously at Aveline then at Donnic, as if assessing their reactions. 

Even if Garrett had been mostly joking at the time, after some time all four of them had somehow started drifting towards one another. 

Navigating the continuous shifts within relationships between all of them was an adventure. 

There was a lot of stumbling, more than one misunderstanding to settle, and enough of teasing from their friends to give everyone a headache. However, there were also countless nights spent together, confessions whispered against the others' lips, and awareness that they were all in this together. All of that led to Garrett wondering if this was where all four of them were supposed to end up right from the beginning.

One morning, Garrett was lounging in bed, watching his sleeping lovers. 

Fenris was holding Donnic, his face hidden against the other man's neck, while Donnic had one arm wrapped around the elf's shoulders. Aveline was sleeping just as peacefully on Donnic's other side, one arm thrown over her husband's waist, her fingers resting against Fenris' stomach.

The night before, Donnic had almost died protecting Fenris from a group of assassins. Even if Anders had managed to successfully heal all the wounds the warrior had sustained, Aveline and Fenris were still unnerved by what had happened. Garrett was sure neither of them would be able to forget that particular accident anytime soon. 

It was supposed to be a routine assignment. Garrett had agreed to help Aveline and Donnic patrol the area near the docks, since majority of other guards had been sent to look into cases concerning theft and muggings reported by numerous residents of Hightown. Initially Garrett had planned to stay at home and catch up on lost sleep, but when he had learned that Fenris had decided to accompany Aveline and Donnic as well, how could the mage have stayed home?

Everything had been going fine at first. Garrett had been telling Fenris and Donnic stories about Bubbles, his first Mabari, but then a suspiciously rasping sound coming from one of the buildings had caught their attention. Soon, they had found themselves fighting a group of assassins. When Garrett had been fending off rogues who tried to get close to Aveline, he had heard Fenris yell Donnic's name.

Garrett, Fenris, and Aveline had gotten rid of the enemies quickly, and had let the other guards take care of the bodies. Aveline had told them that they would have to find out who the assassins had been working for, better sooner rather than later, but that hadn't been important right then. What was important was Donnic, who had been unconscious, bleeding out on the ground. Garrett had managed to perform a weak healing spell to stop the bleeding, healing magic was never his forte, but right after Anders had healed the rest of the warrior's wounds, Donnic had been taken to the Hawke estate.

A few hours later, all four of them were safely tucked in Garrett's bed, wrapped in warm sheets. 

When Garrett woke up, he felt calm and rested. He wasn't sure how long he had slept, but when he noticed a large tray of food on the desk, he realized it must have been way past breakfast time. Apparently, at some point Bodahn, or Sandal, sneaked into the room to leave them a nice meal. Honestly, sometimes Garrett had no idea what would he do without them.

As Garrett turned his head to look at his lovers again, he noticed Aveline stir. Pressing her body closer to her husband's, she ran her fingers up Donnic's stomach, only to rest it on his chest, most likely to feel his heartbeat. She opened her eyes and only then did she realize that Garrett was watching her.

"How are you feeling?" The mage asked, glancing at Fenris and Donnic to make sure he didn't wake them up.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that," Aveline snapped, but then she closed her eyes again, sighing quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm... fine. Better than I was yesterday, at least. I know Anders said that everything is in order now, but I'm still worried."

"Don't worry, I understand," Garrett ran one finger down Fenris' arm slowly, watching the lyrium markings flicker at the lightest touch. "I worry about Fenris when he gets hurt, too."

"It wasn't a simple ambush," Aveline stated after a while, never taking her eyes off Donnic's face. "Those assassins were far too organized. I think they were trying to distract us, but I don't know why. We should go back there and see, if we can find out why they were there in the first place."

"Maybe you could ask Brennan to do that. She'll let us know if she finds anything important," Garrett suggested. "You could use some rest, you know, just like the rest of us. And food, too. Bodahn left us some earlier."

As they went quiet once more, Garrett slid out of bed carefully. Not bothering to put on any clothes, he walked up to the desk, trying not to make too much noise.

"Do you maybe have something to drink?"

Glancing back at the bed, Garrett caught Donnic watching him with half-lidded eyes. He was clearly tired, and still a little pale, but he looked much better than the day before, which was comforting.

"Water or wine?"

"Water, please."

"Here you go," Garrett waited until Donnic was sitting up, before handing over a cup. When their fingers brushed together, Donnic smiled shyly, his cheeks reddening almost instantly. It truly was endearing. Even after everything they did together, the warrior still blushed whenever their eyes met, and it really shouldn't be as sweet as it was.

Under Aveline's watchful eye Donnic sipped water slowly, while Fenris finally decided to sit up, running his fingers through his hair. He seemed to be as exhausted as Aveline was, and that was when Garrett decided that all four of them definitely should stay at his place. Everything else could wait until they were rested.

"What do you say?" Garrett asked, sitting down on the bed after he told the others about his plan. Handing Aveline a piece of ham, and bread with honey, he watched as Donnic offered Fenris a couple of orange wedges and a cup of wine. "We can stay here and enjoy some time off, build up our strength a little bit. It could be fun."

Garrett leaned in to brush a kiss against Fenris' shoulder, making the warrior snort.

"Yes, Hawke, I am sure all you want us to do while we're staying in bed all day is _building up our strength,_ " the corners of Fenris' lips rose slightly. Garrett didn't know if it was what the elf said or the way he said it, but Donnic was blushing again, and it was difficult not to smile at that. 

"I have no idea what you mean, love," the mage snuggled closer to the other man, and reached out to feed a piece of ham to Donnic. "I'm just saying, when was the last time we were able to spend a whole day together with no interruptions?"

"I will let Brennan know that we won't be coming in today, then," Aveline muttered, a hint of blush still high on her cheeks. As she put on a shirt she grabbed from the floor, which turned out to be Garrett's, she walked up to the desk to find a piece of parchment.

Donnic, who was watching his wife with a gentle smile, leaned back against the pillows so that his shoulder was touching Fenris'. Biting into another piece of bread with honey, he looked at Garrett again. "You may be right. We could use a day off."

"I'll inform Bodahn that we won't be leaving the house today," Garrett grinned, winking at Donnic, then moved to peck Fenris on the forehead, before getting up from the bed. As he passed the desk, he squeezed Aveline's shoulder briefly, pecking her on the cheek as well, and left the bedroom to search for Bodahn.

Only when he was walking down the stairs did he hear Aveline yelling, telling him that he forgot to put his clothes on.

As he ran back to the room, Garrett was certain it was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by a prompt: _"Any except Supernatural), author's choice, we're so close, we may as well have a fourgy"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/710802.html?thread=93958034#t93958034)).
> 
> I saw the prompt, and this.... thing happened. I stand by my choices.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
